


Shut Up and Dance

by Ry (ryanssance)



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: Hello, bean bop. Could you please do a song blurb for Jason Todd with the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon? Thanks. ♥
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158794
Kudos: 6





	Shut Up and Dance

You and the Outlaws were on an undercover mission to gather intel on a drug deal that was supposedly bringing in a large shipment of the newest drug that had crippled several civilians in Manchester, and now it was threatening Gotham. You had on **a backless dress and some beat up sneaks** , and Roy had snickered at your attire because it wasn’t a club dress code, but it was what you felt comfortable with. 

Kori and Jason, on the other hand, loved your outfit. Jason, because he was adorned in his leather jacket and some Adidas runners, so the two of you fit each other pretty well. The four of you decided to switch “dates”, meaning you ended up pairing with Jason.   
  
“ **I knew we were bound to be together** ,” Jason smirked as you slipped your arms through his, holding onto him as the two of you maneuvered through the club. 

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, pretty bird,” you cooed as you instantly dragged Jason to the dance floor with you. 

He was taken by surprise, eyes wide as you pulled him close and started to dance. Arms in the air as you jumped to the beat. 

You rolled your eyes at Jason’s confusion before leaning up to his ear so you were close enough for him to hear you, “The dealers are over there, 2′o clock.” 

Jason subtly turned the two of you around, hands on your hips as he took a quick look at the cartel leaders in a booth talking, “Then I think **you’re holding back** , doll.” 

“Oh **shut up and dance with me**.” 

“After you,” Jason smirked as you pulled him close again and started dancing. The two of you took turns to catch glimpses of the dealers, keeping them close before you slowly inched your way closer and closer to them to listen in on their conversation. 


End file.
